


White Roses Stained Red

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Kyouya needs a hug, Tamaki is an idiot, but a small part of him loves kyouya, haruhi understands it all, kyoya is kind ooc but i had to, mentions of child abuse, my depressed lil nerdy son, tamaki ends up with haruhi, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Oh boy... What to do when Kyouya starts coughing up flowers? And it's not like his past is helping matters or anything like that.(If you don't know what Hanahaki is, I've put a quick explanation in the notes. I've also put a glossary for using the terms Senpai, Sama, Chan, San, and Kun)





	White Roses Stained Red

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick explanation of what the Hanahaki disease is for those who don't know.
> 
> \- It is a disease where the victim coughs up flower petals as a result of one sided love. If the feelings are not returned, the victim will eventually die from asphyxiation. (Flowers slowly fill up the lungs) The only way it can be cured is if the feelings are returned or by surgical means. However, if they flowers are removed through surgery, the victim's romantic feelings disappear for their love.
> 
> Also, ever confused as what context to use senpai, sama, kun, san, and chan in? Check out the notes at the end.

Kyoya woke up one morning to a searing pain in his chest. He sat bolt upright in bed and breathed for half a second before his back arched and he coughed, his ribs contracting painfully as something made it's way out of his lungs and into his hand. Kyoya had to stare at the object for a second before realizing what it was.

Such a tiny, fragile, little thing, and yet, it had caused him so much pain. A single, white rose petal lay nestled in his palm, speckled with blood. He let out a breathy chuckle. He knew what it was, stupid of him not to anticipate it, really. On shaky feet, he crossed to the bathroom and let warm water run over his hand, watching as pink washed away down the drain 

He didn't really want to call the maids, so his buttoned up his shirt and blazer, fixed his tie, and was out of the house before anyone noticed. Not that anyone ever did, mind you. Kyoya sighed and sat in Music Room 3, trying to focus on the Host Club's budget. That way, at least, he didn't have to think about the tightness around his chest. It would be better if one didn't have emotions anyway.

Of course, all of that went out the window when Tamaki waltzed into the room, all smiles and sunshine. "Mommy dear..." he crooned, practically throwing himself across the couch to sit next to his friend. Despite everything, the raven haired boy's mouth quirked up into a half grin. 

"Yes, daddy?" he replied, not looking up from his laptop.

"Why doesn't Haruhi love me?" he complained. The flowers seemed to respond to this and Kyoya had to let out a strained cough into his sleeve. Instead, he schooled his features into a mask.

"Hm... I wonder. Maybe, just maybe, it's because you're an insufferable idiot" Tamaki dramatically placed a hand to his heart and swooned.

"Oh! Kyo-chan! How you wound me!" Ootari leaned over and flicked him good naturedly behind the ear, sending him into another wave of hysterics. Haruhi pushed the door open and raised her eyebrows.

"Kyo _-chan_ , eh?" she commented. At this Tamaki sat up and dumped himself on the couch again. 

"Of course! Me and Kyoya go waaay back. He was my first friend, in fact" announced the blonde cheerfully, flinging an arm around his shoulders.

It was as if a belt had tightened around his chest and Kyoya doubled over in a fit of coughing. He could feel another handful of petals forcing their way out of his system and he was forced to shrug off his friend and run to the nearest bathroom. He braced his elbows against the sink and squeezed his eyes shut.

It seemed that the burning would never end, but it once it did and he could open his eyes again, a whole rose was in the sink, stained with red. He turned suddenly as the door creaked open. "Kyoya-senpai?" came Haruhi's voice. 

Kyoya was too dazed to react and he could only stare as the brunette looked walked up next to him and caught her breath. _She knows_. He felt her questioning eyes on her and he nodded.

"Who..." she trailed off as he picked up the rose and plucked one of the petals, letting it crumple in his fist. "Oh" He nodded again, sighing and reached inside his blazer for a napkin, dabbing the trickle of blood that was making it's way down his chin. "Can you do anything about it?"

He shook his head. "No. Not unless he loves me back, as if that would happen..."

"Do you want me to tell hi-"

"NO!" Haruhi stepped back and he winced. "I'm sorry. No, please don't. He doesn't need that hanging over him, besides I..." he didn't finish but they could both hear the unspoken thought. _I care about him too much for that._

The two sat side by side on the bathroom floor. "You like him, don't you?" he asked.

"W-what?! Who said anything about liking Takami?" spluttered the brunette.

"Word of advice? Go for it while you have the chance" Haruhi glanced at him incredulously. 

"But what about-" Kyoya shrugged.

"Me? No. I can tell, I'll never be more than a friend to him, and that's ok. He genuinely cares about you, and if you make him happy..." he spread his hands in a there-you-have-it gesture. The younger host looked at him and saw no sign of bitterness or resentment there. 

"Oh. I always thought _you_ had feelings for me so maybe that's why I never acted on anything. Especially after the day on the beach" Kyoya cringed at the memory.

"Yeah, about that. I never really got a chance to say sorry properly. I'm not really sure what came over me there. I am very sorry, it was unacceptable" Haruhi reached out and patted his shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

"All is forgiven, Kyoya-senpai. You're a good guy" and just like that, a weight had been lifted off his chest.

Days bled into weeks, and weeks into months, each day, Kyoya's condition worsening steadily. It wasn't long before the twins found out, and even they were sympathetic. Honey had cried as Mori patted his back, shooting a helpless look at Ootari. 

Kyoya had taken to trying to avoid Tamaki as well as he could, which probably wasn't the best choice on his part but everything hurt so much that he couldn't really bring himself to care all that much. What he didn't know, was that the blonde had spiraled into a sort of depression. 

He still kept up his charming air when talking to the guests but those were part of the club knew that it was a façade. At least, a faker one than usual. Slowly, that sadness turned into anger. The blonde didn't really know where it came from but he knew who was causing it and if he blew up, it wasn't going to be pretty.

It happened when Kyoya was walking back to the front of the school. It was practically sunset by the time he looked up from the laptop. Shrugging his bag over his shoulder, he shut the music room door with a loud snap and instantly regretted it. It was a superficial noise, but it was enough to trigger memories of the past.

 _His father shouting, papers thrown across the room, his sister in tears yet helpless to step in, a cane cracking across his knuckles, a belt whipping across his stomach,_ there was nothing he could do stop the onslaught and the pictures flicked through his mind relentlessly. He staggered to his knees and covered his eyes, as if that would help.

He tried so hard to hold it together, day in, day out. He needed to keep his charade going. If he didn't, that would be the end of it. Ootori's were not allowed to show any kind of weakness, it was unacceptable, especially as the third son. If he wanted to prove to his father that he was strong, he couldn't afford to lose face. The strain was second nature to him of course, he and the devil walked hand in hand, it was almost a twisted kind of pleasure.

Through a haze of panic, he vaguely heard footsteps pounding down the hall towards him. "Kyoya?!" came a disembodied voice. The roses threw themselves into a frenzy but the pain helped snap him out of the trance and he got to his feet, trying to walk away from Tamaki. "Where are you going? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tamaki, leave me alone"

"No. I refuse. What is going on?" Kyoya paused in his retreat down the hall.

''Nothing you need to concern yourself with"

 The blonde exploded.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO CONCERN MYSELF WITH IT KYOYA! YOU'RE NOT WELL, YOU'VE BEEN PUSHING ME AWAY, DOES OUR FRIENDSHIP EVEN MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!"

"It does"

"OH REALLY? WELL IT SURE DOESN'T SEEM THAT WAY"

"Don't anger me, it's not proper for a host to shout" Tamaki turned scarlet in anger, his hands bunching into fists at his side.

"I wish you would. I want you to show me that rules and acting out your father's orders aren't the only thing you care about. Stop being a robot, stop HIDING, STOP BEING SUCH A PAHETIC COWARD" His words rang through the empty hall like a gunshot and Kyoya dropped his bag, his disease temporarily forgotten. Pain was replaced by blind,empty, rage.

"Call me a coward one more time Tamaki I DARE you. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE THESE PAST FEW MONTHS? TEARING MYSELF AWAY FROM YOU"

"Then why didn't-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You don't know ANYTHING do you? GOD you're such a MORON"

"There's the Kyoya I know"

"NO. Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like you're the prince that's come along and rescued another damsel in distress. Don't look at me with that face, the face that says 'oh good, he's finally come around, he always will because he's kyo-chan'" he spat out the nickname like it was poison and Tamaki recoiled in shock.

The raven head was practically sobbing at this point. "I HATE YOU. EVERYDAY IT JUST GETS WORSE AND WORSE. I FEEL LIKE I'LL NEVER BE HAPPY AGAIN. I CAN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, I CAN'T" he broke off, his tears choking him and a rose forced it's way out of his mouth and he retched violently, coughing up blood on the floors of the academy. "I can't Tamaki, I don't want to"

The blonde dropped his bag, forgot his anger, left the argument in the past and ran to his friend's side, trying for all he was worth not to panic. "Kyoya?! W-what's happening to you?"

Kyoya coughed. "I think you know Tamaki. And you know who as well" His friend, who as in the middle of calling 911 paused for a second, before finishing his sentence in a shaky voice and scooped the dying boy. 

"I know now Kyoya. I get it. I'm so sorry" he muttered, sprinting down the hall and out into the courtyard where an ambulance was already waiting. "I'M SORRY" he screamed as the youngest Ootari was taken into the van and the doors clicked closed.

"I know" came the barely inaudible reply

* * *

The hospital door flew off it's hinges as the host club barged in, bearing flowers and all kinds of sweets. "HEY KYOYA-SENPAI" yelled the twins. "When can you get back? It's not the same without you leering at us from behind your notebook"

"Also, we're losing money. Turns out even Haruhi isn't the best accountant" added Hikaru as an afterthought. The host rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly as Kyoya sent her a tiny, half smile.

"Well, the doctors said I should be released in a couple of days" he said, gingerly touching the bandages underneath his hospital gown. His eyes roamed the room as Honey placed a bunch of lilies next to his bead (He's had quite enough of roses thank you very much) and his eyes landed on Haruhi and Tamaki's interlaced hands.

"Tamaki, I'm disappointed in you" he said, his eyebrows bunching. The blonde started sweating. 

"Huh? W-what do you mean, Kyo-chan?" The raven rolled his eyes and reached for a lily, handing it to Haruhi.

"You must always have a flower for a lady, it's how a proper host should act" The room went quiet and everyone thought he was being dead serious until a tiny snicker escaped the corner of his mouth. After that, the room was in full uproar. "Congratulations you two" he said at last. 

Honey smiled before fishing out a large cake from god knows where. "Now to the important stuff. Cake!"

**Author's Note:**

> Chan - usually a feminine term, but can be used for any gender. Used when there is some intimacy between people.  
> Kun - Used when you meet someone or when you're friends. Masculine.  
> San - Used when you meet someone or when you're friends. Feminine.  
> Sama - Respectful term. Used for a teacher or someone who has power.  
> Senpai - Used for reffering to older students at a school. Not honoriffic.


End file.
